Yami
by YamiYugiCandy
Summary: --It was the war that split them apart. They just wanted to stay together-- YYxY short story
1. The End is The Beginning

_**ANGST!!**_ Do _not_ expect this story to be detailed! It's the play I wrote for the Playwriting Marathon for Acting! It makes more sense when the people are acting it out, but for you guys I turned it into a short story. ^^

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

That is all I will say.  
Please review.

* * *

"Hey! Get off the wall!"

"I-I killed him!"

"You what?"

"I killed him…I have no more sense to my life."

"Hey, you! Come here."

"Sir! Wait…his shirt…is that…blood?!"

"Yes, he's covered in it."

"Yes, I killed him!"

"Who did you kill?!"

"It's no use…it was my job…but if I had known it was—"

"_You!_ Who is that man?!"

"Sir, my findings indicate that that is Atem—"

"That's not my name."

"W-what?"

"_That's not my name!"_

"Very well then, what _is_ your name?"

"…Yami."

"Fine, Yami. You have thirty seconds to get off the separating boundary and back to your camp."

"I won't!"

"Yami, don't make us use force!"

"Sir, shall I call the order?"

"Get off the wall, Yami!"

"I won't!"

"We don't want to do this…but we will if you force us to."

"I can't force you to do anything! I'm not holding a gun to your head…unlike him…I killed him. Oh, god, oh, god!"

"Get _off_ the wall!"

"No, He's dead!"

"_Get __**off**__ the wall, Yami!"_

"I need to do this for Yuugi—"

Gunshots.  
Pain.

There's a sickening crunch as his body hits the ground.


	2. Sneaking Out

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Please review.

* * *

Yuugi looks up at the pitch-black sky and sighs sadly. He looks over the side of the wall, not seeing anything but dark under him, but he knew that there was a small river under the wall. He used to swim in it before...before this.

There was rustling, and he quickly jumps to his feet, fear filling his heart. He's been found! He'd be killed! The gaurds! _The gaurds—!_

"It's okay, Yuugi. It's just me…"

"Atem, oh, Atem!" Yuugi feels like crying as he sees his darker half coming out of the bushes. "I thought--oh!" He flings himself into the taller's arms. "I was sure you'd forget!"

"I would never—I _could_ never forget about you…" Atem breathes into Yuugi's ear, making his light giggle softly. He then grimaces as Yuugi hugs his sore arm tightly. A little _too _tightly. He lets out a small hiss of pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Yuugi quikly lets go and rubs Atem's arm carefully, worry filling his glossy amethyst eyes. "What did they do to you?"

"I wasn't working fast enough…" Atem avoided Yuugi's face. He did not come here to cause his light worry.

"Atem! Why is this happening?!" Tears threaten to fall out of Yuugi's eyes. "Why are they separating everybody?!"

"I don't know Yuugi…" Atem rubs the back of Yuugi's head carefully—being mindful of the bump there. He had been furious when Yuugi first got it from that slave-driving guard. He was ready to rip the gaurd's head off. If Bakura and Marik hadn't been there..."It doesn't make any sense…" Yami continues. "separating everybody into categories of brains and brawns…what are they planning?"

"Who _are_ they, anyway?" Yuugi asked. "Nobody has seen this 'leaders' face—not even the precious _guard_. Who do they think they are?! Coming to _our_ city, controlling _our_ lives..." a rare scowl was set on Yuugi's face.

"I don't know…" Atem says softly. They are quiet for a while. Atem touches Yuugi's face, a habit. Whenever he was thinking, he did it unconsciously. Yuugi wants to know what his love is thinking about, but he brushes his curiosity away and settles on a small smile.

"Atem…" He says softly, breaking the silence. "Remember what we promised?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Don't ever forget it. No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together," Yuugi wrapped his pinkie around Yami's. "And we'll meet here every night, right?"

"Yes. This is the one spot where they won't find us. Seeing you even for a few minutes is better than never seeing you again…" Atem presses his face into Yuugi's ebony hair, trying to hide his tears from his lover. He couldn't let Yuugi see. He had to be strong for Yuugi.

Yuugi nuzzles his face into Atem's chest  
"I love you," He tells Atem softly. "No matter what changes, that never will."

"I love you, too," Atem whispers, biting his lip. He can't stop the sob from escaping his lips, and suddenly roles are switched. Now Yuugi had to be strong for Atem. They both cling to each other desperately. Neither of them wanting to let go, but knowing that they'll have to eventually.

"Atem…" Yuugi starts nervously, his voice muffled from Atem's shirt. "Have you heard anything about…_it_?"

"...Yes."

"A...and?"

"They are seriously considering it," Atem said in a terrified whisper, his arms tighten around the smaller.

"They can't!" Yuugi pulls away from Atem and stares at him, appalled. "You're _not_ a killer! They can't _possibly_ expect you to—"

"They do, and no matter what I say or do, they will give me the promotion whether I want it or not."

A light passes right over their heads, and Atem pulls Yuugi down to the ground.

"We have to go now, Yuugi. Before they find us." He whispers urgently. "I will not let them hurt you."

"You said they couldn't find us here!"

"I don't _think_ they will."

"But, Atem—"

"Yuugi..."

"I don't want to leave you!" He presses a small kiss to the corner of Atem's mouth and hugs him tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. Now go, Yuugi."

"I love you," Yuugi reminds him, still clinging to his lover , crying on his chest. Atem grabs Yuugi's face and kisses him hardly, passionately. Yuugi responds and kisses him back hotly, using all his love, all his need, and all his fear to fuel the kiss. And all too soon, it was over, with both wanting more. Atem brushes Yuugi's cheek with his thumb softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Now _go_."

He pushes Yuugi to one side of the wall, and he quietly went the other way, slipping into the dark. Yuugi turned away and ran back to his camp.


	3. Promotion

I've updated my profile. Please go look at it for upcoming stories and a new short story written by MangaReader322  
Also, I posted a one-shot called "Blizzard" and another one called "When We First Met"

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Please review.

* * *

Atem watches the guard tower carefully as he sneaks out of his camp, making sure he won't be seen.

"Where are _you_ going?" A voice hisses out from the dark. Atem jumps and turns to see his friend behind him.

"Go back, Bakura!" Atem warns the other darker-half.

"Oh, I see," Bakura nods knowingly and he looks downward. The war had made him a different person. The smart-mouthed, angry Bakura wasn't like that anymore. "Tell Yuugi hi for me…and…if you can…tell him to tell Ryou I love him. So much."

"I will," Atem says. Bakura nods and walks away quietly. Atem quickly runs out of camp, and dodges into the bushes.

Yuugi is already there on the wall, waiting for him. As always.

"Yuugi…"

"Atem!" Yuugi turns to him and grins. "You came! I thought maybe you had forgotten."

"I thought you would stop saying that after five nights," Atem sighs and sits next to his lover, letting his legs dangle over the side. "How was your day?"

"It was horrible, Atem…" Yuugi whispers, terrified. He pulls his legs up and set his chin on top of them. "They have us designing bombs! _Bombs_, Atem! They're planning something really bad…" He shook his head and looked back up. "What's going on on your side of the wall?"

"Not any better than you, koi," Atem says, wrapping his arm around Yuugi's slim waist lovingly.

"Atem! You know we can't talk like that anymore!"

"Yuugi, they've stripped us of everything but our thoughts. I will call you what I want, in whatever language I want! They can't expect the world to speak one language that suits them!"

"They're close to getting their wish…I was walking down the hall, and I saw rows and rows of kids…they all were wearing these helmet things, and a guard was standing in the front of the room reciting something…you should've seen the kid's eyes…they looked so blank..." Yuugi wipes his face. "Oh, I'm sorry…It's just that…it just so _horrible_."

"I know."

"What are they _planning_?!"

"I wish I knew…" Atem says. "Then maybe we could stop them." Yuugi sniffs and they are silent for a while.

"Bakura says hi," Atem says finally. "And he wants you to tell Ryou that he loves him."

"I will."

Atem is quiet again.

"Atem? What happened?" Yuugi looks up into his lovers ruby eyes, which are tight. "Atem?"

"Yuugi…they promoted me."

"_No!"_ Yuugi yells. Atem covers his mouth and pulls him down so they're both laying beside each other as a light passes above them slowly. Yuugi pulls Atem's hand away. "They can't!" He whispers angrily, touching Atem's face.

"But they did. I am now head of the executions. They think that killing those who break the rules will make everyone listen."

"No, Atem, _no_!" He shook his head furiously.

"I have to Yuugi, or else I'll be killed next."

"They're so _cruel_…"

"Yuugi, you need to lower your voice—" Atem cuts himself off as the light passes by them again. He traces his finger down Yuugi's cheek, signaling him to keep quiet.

"It's not safe here tonight," Atem whispers after a moment, cupping Yuugi's face with his hand. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I can't keep doing this, Atem…" Yuugi cries, burying his face in Atem's hand. "I j-just can't!"

Atem sighs and pulls Yuugi's lips up to his in a loving kiss, trying to reassure Yuugi. He kisses Yuugi softly once, twice, three times.

"We'll get through this, Yuugi," He whispers against the soft, warm lips. "Just remember that I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you, too, Atem," Yuugi whispers back, getting in one last kiss before Atem pushes him away.

"Be safe," Atem tells him quietly as they go their separate ways.


	4. First and Last Day on the Job

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Please review.

* * *

"This way."

Atem is roughly pushed forward into a big white room by a large, sourly looking gaurd. He only has a second to look around the big, white room before somebody thrusts a rifle at him forcefully.

"Take this."

Atem grasps the gun, feeling sick to his stomach as he looks at it blankly. It's pretty light for it's size…He feels all wrong holding it. So…off balance. He was going to puke. They couldn't really expect him to...

"Bring in the criminal!"

God...they did.

Another guard brings in a limping person. They had they're head covered with a brown bag, and they whimpered everytime the guard hit a sore spot of their body, having been beaten and tortured before being brought here. Atem feels a strong pang of sorrow for the poor victim. At least they wouldn't suffer...

"Now, Atem," Rang out a loud, deep voice from the speakers in the ceiling. it was the so-called 'leader'. The one nobody has seen. "Do your job."

Atem shook his head, his palms started to sweat.

"Do your job!" The voice commanded.

"I won't!" Atem cried, he was suddenly handled roughly as a guard held him in a head lock. Another punched him in the gut very hard, and Atem spit up blood. He was hit three more times, then he was thrown to the ground.

"Do. Your. Job." Was repeated.

Atem swallowed hardly and held the rifle, pointing it at the victim. His jaw trembled.

"For disobeying orders!" Someone yells out from a piece of paper.

Atem bit his lip and lightly squeezes the trigger. Tears splash onto his shaking hand as he took better aim.  
_"I'm sorry!"_ He yells to the person, pulling the trigger. The loud shot rang out, and it hits the person in the shoulder, making them cry out in a gruesome, blood-curling scream.

"For conspiring against the government!"

The loud bang echoes around the room again. Atem barely hears the cry of pain as the bullet hit the person's stomach. His mind was starting to back away into a safe corner. He looks away from the dark blood.

"And for sneaking out at night!" Someone yells again. "All this comes to the death penalty!"

Atem shuts his eyes tightly, and it is silent for a full minute. A full minute that felt like years to Atem. He squeezed the trigger; gun pointed at the person's head.

**_"_****_ATEM!!"_**

Atem snaps his eyes open, but it's too late. His finger had pushed all the way, and the bullet hit the person's head. Their head get thrown backwards, and Atem watches the body fall in slow motion. Blood pours from the wounds, dark, hot, and wet. His stomach clenches painfully and he drops the gun. It makes a loud crash as it hits the ground.

Everybody claps, the criminal was dead. Good work everyone, we brought him to justice. They walk out of the room, leaving Atem alone. He runs to the person, gathering them up into his arms._ Please…oh, god…please let that voice be my imagination..._

Atem rips the bag off, and he stares down into the bloody face of his lover.

_Yuugi._

"Oh, god…" He whispers, horrified. A sob rips from him and he brushes Yuugi's golden bangs out of his lifeless face. "Forgive me, Yuugi. I'm so sorry." He hugged Yuugi tightly, burying his face into Yuugi's hair. "Nnng…" He sobs and clings to Yuugi. He pulls away to kiss Yuugi carefully, only to cry harder when he tastes the blood. "no...oh, I'm so..." Atem falters. There were no words to describe this feeling. This...this...emptiness. Yuugi's beautiful eyes were closed, and they were never going to open again. Atem would never see Yuugi be happy, sad, or even angry again…never…not for years...not for a hundered years...not for many millennia...they were going to stay shut.

No...not like this. Not like this! How could Atem ever go on without his light, without his soul, without his Yuugi?!

"_A-Atem…do you...like me?"  
"Of course I like you."  
"No...I mean...do you like me as in...do you l-love me?"  
"...Yuugi..."  
"Forget it. Nevermind--"_

_"Yuugi, I love you so much more than you will ever know."_

Atem gathers Yuugi in his arms, and he stands up, his tears falling onto Yuugi's face, making water streaks in the blood. He walks out of the room with his dead lover in his arms, and he heads to the wall. The wall that split the "brains" from the "brawns"--the light's from their darks. The wall that he and Yuugi's had snuck away to every night. The wall where they got to see each other, even if for a moment. The wall we're they plotted to run away, even though, in the back of their minds, they knew they couldn't. The wall…

where they were...even if just for a moment...

Free.


	5. Back To the End

Thank you for reading this story! I know it was short, but like I said in the first chapter, it's _not_ supposed to be long. *shrugs* I posted the first chapter of my newest story. It's called "Summer at Grandpa's" please read it! ^^

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Please review.

* * *

Atem stands on the edge of the wall, looking into the darkness. His mind was rushing into two ways. What would happen now? What would he do now? His love…his Yuugi was dead and in the ground. The blood and dirt on his shirt was proof to that. What should he do?

What _could_ he do _without_ Yuugi?

Yuugi had been his life for a very long time now—and on the day he finally got the nerve to get a ring and propose, this…this war broke out. A giant army forced their way into the country, killing anyone who stood in their path. People were forced to split, lovers were separated, and they were all taught a new way of life—a horrible new way of life. He still could hear the steps of the marching army, the terrified screams, and the heartbroken sobs.

Yami wipes his dirty, tearstained face and his body started to shake. He no longer had the right to go on. He could feel it—his personality suddenly split. His usual self was gone, all that was left was a big, dark, empty shell. His old self was just a constant reminder of the terrifying past. He had to get away from it. He had to become a different person--it was the only way to forget.

He wasn't Atem anymore…

A light suddenly shines right on him, and he quickly turns and looks up into the blinding white, his hands balling into fists, readying himself.

"Hey! Get off the wall!" A loud voice calls from a megaphone from the guard tower.

"I-I killed him!" Atem cries back. And he had, he had killed his Yuugi.

"You what?" A new voice asks incredulously. Atem recognizes it. The leader had finally come out of hiding.

"I killed him…" Atem squints into the light, trying to see his face. But it was too bright. "I have no more sense to my life."

"Hey, you! Come here," The leader calls to someone else.

"Sir!" A brisk voice says in a rush. "Wait…his shirt…is that…_blood_?!"

Atem looks down at his shirt. Yuugi's blood was…

"Yes, he's covered in it," The leader responds.

"Yes, I killed him!" Atem looks back up into the light, new tears staining his face.

"Who did you kill?" Another voice demands.

"It's no use…it was my job…but if I'd only known that it was—"

"_You!_" The voice calls to the other again. "Who is that man?!"

"Sir, my findings indicate that he is the head of executions. Atem—"

"That's not my name," Atem whispers.

"W-what?" The leader is back.

"_That's not my name!!" _Atem screams. His throat feels raw.

"Very well then, what _is_ your name?" The leader asks politely.

"…Yami."

"Fine, _Yami_. You have thirty seconds to get off the separating boundary and back to your camp."

"I won't!" Yami screams.

"Yami, don't make us use force!"

"Sir, shall I call the order?" The other asks.

"Get off the wall, Yami!" The leader yells, ignoring the other.

"I won't!" Yami repeats.

"We don't want to do this…" Yami hears the many clicks as people load their guns. "But we _will_ if you force us to."

"I can't force you to do anything!" Yami yells. "I'm not holding a gun to your head…unlike him…I killed him. Oh, god, oh, god!" Yami grabs at his hair.

"Get _off_ the wall!" The leader commands angrily. But it's not just him--I sounds like many are saying it.

"He's dead!" Yami wails, more tears spilling over.

"_Get off the wall, Yami!" _The leader screams, hurting Yami's ears.

"I need to do this for Yuugi—"

Yami's words are cut off by thousands of gunshots. His body is filled with a searing pain. He can only blink in surprise as he staggers back. Suddenly, the cement wall wasn't under his feet anymore.

Yami lets his eyes shut as he fell towards the dark earth.

_Yuugi…I'll be seeing you soon._


End file.
